


A SHIP OF DOOM

by NekoMida



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Horror Comedy, Lost Between Dimensions, M/M, Sharing A Bed (Which Then Tries To Eat the Occupants), characters are done with this ghost bullshit, eldritch horrors in space, haunted spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: There was no way that this was the correct dimension. There was no moose eating walnuts.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	A SHIP OF DOOM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



The last place Dib expected to be was in a spaceship, careening out of control into the void.

Coincidentally, the last person--or, rather, thing--he wanted to be near was also here, wildly cackling as he sat up in the bridge, chair flinging itself madly into the walls.

Zim had tried to send them to the dimension with the room that contained the horrible moose, and had failed miserably. Now, they were stuck in a dimension that just exuded screaming horrors of the void and space ghosts on a haunted spaceship.

“You ruin everything, Zim!”

“AHAHAHAHA!! Dib-monkey, you will suffer here for eternity!” Zim’s cackle hissed through the speakers, as well as a series of loud, painful crunches. Something whizzed by Dib’s head as it crashed into a panel, leaving sparking wires behind.

Dib grimaced, and pulled himself up to his feet, though the edge of his coat was burning. “At least you’re stuck here with me forever! Now you’ll never hurt the Earth again!”

Zim could feel the sharp point of a finger at him, even though he couldn’t see it, and he frowned, red eyes narrowing. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“You never think these things through!”

There were tentacles coming in from the cracks in the walls and panels, slime slipping down onto the floor in horrible puddles of green and orange, and both the Irken and human heard something that was distinctly chilling to the core. For Dib, his stomach turned on edge, and he nearly threw up the contents of his stomach; for Zim, his eyes shut tightly as a buzz sounded in his head that was entirely too loud and too invasive to be anything normal.

(Although nothing about their relationship was ever normal. Zim always tried to trap Dib away because he was the single most infuriating thing in the galaxy and he would be lonely without Dib to foil him.)

(Dib always wanted Zim to leave because he was afraid that if the Irken got caught, the most positive--albeit deadly and frustrating--force in his life would disappear into a lab and he’d never see him again.)

Neither one of the two wanted to be on the ship anymore, but they were stuck, running around screaming from the ghosts and whatever the hell had invaded the invader’s space, eventually smacking right into each other.

“I’m so tired of this! I’m tired of running!”

“Well then you take the first watch, love-pig!” Zim spat it out before he realized it, eyes squinting.

“I’m not taking the first watch, you...you alien freak!” Dib felt his cheeks heat up and he pulled them into the next room, hiding away on a cot which ended up being entirely too large for the two of them but could fit them both comfortably.

“Then lie down already and shut up!” Zim hissed, his antennae laying back against his head even further as he turned away from Dib.

The silence between them was deafening, until something wet touched Zim’s claws.

“Meat-pig! Who said you could get my claws wet!?”

“Me! I thought you were the one doing it!”

The covers tried to fold in on them, showing sharp teeth on what was supposed to be a cot. No wonder they’d been so cozy; they’d been resting on a tongue! Dib grabbed Zim by the arm and yanked them out of the monster just as soon as the jaws clamped shut, and the two ran for cover.

Their long time in space was just beginning.


End file.
